Etienné
''Full (Fake) name and it's meanings: 'Etienné' = French form of Latin Stephanus, meaning "crown." 'Ippolito' = Italian form of Latin Hippolytus, meaning "horse-freer." 'Ladislas' = Italian form of Latin Ladislaus, meaning "rules with glory." 'Infelice' = Italian word for "Unfortunate" Nevio & Aagave's Son 'Bio:' 'Gender: Male ''Height'': 174 cm ''Weight'': 85 kg ''Life span'': 1801 - 1857 ''Died at the age of'': Froze at the age of 30(See article http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9#Older_Years) ''Death'': Sacrificed Self ''Revived year'': /2009 ''Nationality'': Father = Italian & Mother = Greek ''Item'': Spider Lily Family: #Nevio' (Father) #Aagave'' (Mother) #''Évariste http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%89variste'' (Twin Brother) #''Mirellahttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Mirella'' (Wife) #''Belial'' (Oldest Son) #''Faustinohttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/FaiOuji'' (Second to oldest son) #''Laliahttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/LaiHime'' (Daughter) #''Raneiro http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/RaiOuji'' (Third to oldest son) #''Dantehttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/DaiOuji'' (Youngest son) #''Eliodoro(Grandfather) #Eulália(Grandmother) #Aaron'' (Uncle) #''Niko'' (Cousin/Loathes) Other: #''Hirohito'' (Lover) #''Raphael http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael'' (Teacher/Adoptive Father) #''Nasu'' (Treats like a son) #''Azrael'' (Servant & Friend) #''QiQiang http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/QiQiang'' (Dislikes?) #''Vitalia'' (Adores) Childhood (Born with the name Évariste) Etienné is the younger brother in a set of twins. His older brother Évariste refused to take over the throne and so they switched identities (See Évariste's article http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%89variste#Childhood) Etienné was an active and loud child but knew when to keep quiet or not to interfere. Since their father died young and their mother was never interested in either of them, Etienné and Évariste grew very close and even though Etienné was younger, he was always looking out for his twin brother and helped him with anything he couldn't do by himself. There was one more person who grew close to the two. Raphael was an orphan taken in by the twin's father Nevio and he took the role as their new father when Nevio passed away. (See Raphael's article http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael#Older_Years) When Évariste was crippled at the age of seven, Etienné soon found out that is was all their mother's fault, and that she also was the cause of their father's death. (See Nevio's article) Twelve years later when Évariste passed away Etienné was blinded by rage and was planning on killing his own mother. However, Raphael found out what he was planning and stopped him, by murdering her himself. (See Raphael's article http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael#Older_Years) Older Years Growing up with Raphael by his side Etienné soon came to marry the general of the Royal Italian Military. A beautiful and strong french woman by the name Mirella. (See Mirella's article) After their wedding Mirella got pregnant and they named the unborn child Lucifer. Unfortunately Mirella had a miscarriage and Lucifer was dead by the time his brith took place. Soon after Mirella found out that she was incapable of giving birth. Etienné did not only want children for the sake of the throne, but wanted to create a family with the woman he loved. So asking another woman to give birth to his children was preposterous and an absolute no. At the age of 30 however, Etienné found a solution. A deal with a demon would allow his wife to carry their children, but it would cost him his heart. Etienné wouldn't die but he would be incapable of feeling emotions like love and happiness. He would also freeze at his current age of 30. He would never grow older until he died. Willing to sacrifice his own happiness for his family's sake he agreed and the year after, Mirella would give birth to their first ( living ) son Faustino. (See Faustino's article) Etienné and Mirella would come to get three sons and one daughter. All with five years of age difference between them (Aside from Rai and Lai, the twins). * Faustino * Raneiro * Lalia * Dante Year 1857 (See the article about year 1857 before reading the following http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Year_1857) Etienné was unfortunate to regain his his heart (See Raphael's article http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael#Year_1857) the same day as the massacre took place. Devastated and overwhelmed by guilt for never caring for his children as he had wanted to, he decided to sacrifice himself to bring them all back to life. (See the article about Revival http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Sacrifice) Because of him bringing three souls back all at once, he lost his entire body and died in the process. He didn't mind though. He was simply happy that he could help the children he never knew, back into the world for a second chance. Wishing to meet them another time in the afterlife, Etienné died a happy man. Revived Years After being revived Etienné was first sharing a body with his twin brother Évariste. However he was moved into a tiny temporary body, so that he would be able to move around while Raphael was recreating his real body. No one but Raphael knew that this tiny character was Etienné and to avoid confusion with the others he named the tiny Etienné Hani, claiming he was but an experiment on the loose. While living as Hani, Etienné was not aware of his true identity and wandered all around the castle. He befriended a raccoon who later on became his pet. Since his apperance was so similar to Dante, many got confused when they saw Hani and would ask Dante if he had a tiny son, when it was actually the other way around. Once back in his real body Raphael left the opportunity for Etienné to turn back into Hani and then back to normal whenever he wanted, as a joke. Though he rarely does, it still happens. After dating Princess Suzu (See Suzu's article) for a couple of months, Etienné surprisingly settled for her father and his childhood friend Hirohito. Etienné is now currently busy fussing over his new boyfriend but will never miss an opportunity to gain minions. Breakdown Etienné regained his second fake heart made by Raphael when he got back into his real body. It doesn't work like a real heart since he has no need for it, although it makes it possible for him to feel happiness and love again. However, his heart can only be destroyed if he suffers a big loss which would cause him to go into a depression. Such a thing happened when Hirohito passed away after already have being revived once. Etienné's heart collapsed and he turned into a cold, selfish character and was close to destroying the castle and killing many in a fit of rage and sadness. Powers *Class: Black mage. *Class2: Arch Bishop. Etienné is slightly above average due to his split personality. As long as his fake heart is working he is a skilled black mage and can both fight and use magic for daily needs. If his heart is broken or starts to malfunction he can no longer control himself and can cause damage to both himself and people around him. * Magical points: 100 * Normal Access to: 89 * Access while broken: 100 =Gallery= Etititi sparkle.png|Etienné. Drawn by KaiSuki Mmhmsparkle.png|Etienné. Drawn by KaiSuki etienne.png|Etienné. Drawn by KaiSuki 05 kopieraE.png|Etienné. Drawn by KaiSuki Hhyhy.png|Etienné. Drawn by KaiSuki Etistaaaaare.png|Teenage Etienné. Drawn by Nekodoru Goddamnfrikkinhairrr - Kopia.PNG|Past Etienné. Drawn by KaiSuki nuzznuzz.png|Hirohito & Etienné. Drawn by KaiSuki YAYAYAYAY.PNG|Etienné sketches. Drawn by KaiSuki Re Etinné Omicido Infelice.PNG|Very first Etienné sketch. Drawn by KaiSuki bawlll2.png|Censored comic sketches. Drawn by KaiSuki Minidai.png|thumb|200px|Hani drawn by KaiSuki Hanichann.png|thumb|300px|Hani drawn by KaiSuki